The Love Of Big Brothers
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: The Protectobots have had enough of bullies hurting their little sister Katie. Done as a request and cowritten with KatieMae77 and Steelcode. :)


**KatieMae77, who owns Katie, and Steelcode asked for this one and helped me out with it. Here you go, Amigos! Enjoy! :)**

 **Transformers G1 belongs to Hasbro. I only own Rachel. All Disney movies mentioned belong to Disney.**

* * *

 **The Love Of Big Brothers**

Little Katie giggled excitedly as she waited for Hot Spot to take her to school. "Come on, Spoty! Hurry up!" She said, giggling and jumping up and down.

Hot Spot laughed. "Someone's excited," he said.

"I am! Come on! Come on!" The little girl said, tugging her brother's servo.

"Okay! Okay! What's with all the excitement?" The leader of the Protectobots asked as he put his sister in his alt mode and drove off to her school.

"I don't know. I'm just full of energy!"

"Well, try to calm down a little."

"I would if I could, but I can't stop jumping!" Katie said as she bounced up and down on the seat.

"Hmmm. Maybe a little tickle pill will help," Hot Spot said, tickling Katie's ribs with his holoform fingers, making her laugh and squirm.

"Okay! I'm calm down!" She said as they arrived at her school.

Hot Spot chuckled and hugged his baby sister. "Okay now, you have a good day and I'll see you later, sweetspeed."

"See you later, Spoty! Love you!" Katie said as she hugged him back, kissed his holoform cheek, and ran inside the school.

* * *

Later on, at art class, she was drawing a picture of her and the Protectobots and was writing the words "My Protectobot Brothers" when three shadows loomed over her. She looked up and saw the three teenager bullies.

"Well, well, well, look what we've got here? If it isn't little orphan brat," the leader said.

The seven year old stood and tried to back up away from them. "Go away, you're not supposed to be here," she said as she held her picture close.

"Who's gonna stop us, freak girl?!" The leader yelled as he grabbed her picture and ripped it in half. Katie gasped and started to cry for what he did. "Later, cry baby!" He yelled, shoving her to the floor and he and his friends left, laughing. She picked up her drawing and held it close to her chest, whimpering in sadness.

Later in the cafeteria, Katie was eating her lunch while holding her picture close to her when the bullies showed up again behind her. "Still crying over that useless ugly picture? Maybe this might help!" The leader said evilly.

With that, the bullies dumped their lunches and poured their milks all over her.

"Stop that! Leave me alone!" Katie shouted. She was about to run, when she felt someone trip her and she hit her forehead on the table, making the bullies laugh.

"Oops, my bad. NOT! Just face it, you're just a clumsy orphan brat. Not to mention a big orphan burden to the Autobots. No wonder why they get distracted when the Decepticons attack, it's because of you!" The leader said coldly and he and his friends laughed.

Little Katie had had enough. She quickly got up, grabbed her backpack, put her picture inside, and ran out of the school and not looking back till she had run to the park and hid in the tunnel. She then sat down, hugging her knees close to her chest, and cried her eyes out.

Blaster was sitting down at Teletraan-1 when a phone call came in. "Autobot Base, how can I help you?" He asked.

"Yes, Blaster, this is Mrs. Melody. I'm one of Katie's teachers," Melody said worried.

"Yeah, I know you. Is Katie girl okay?" Blaster asked concerned, getting his cassettes' attention.

"No. Some bullies were giving her extra attention today and she ran out of the school during lunch, very upset. We've checked the school grounds and she hasn't been found. I thought it's was best to notify you as well," the teacher said softly.

"Thank you, we'll begin searching immediately and will let you know if anything pops up," Blaster said.

"Thank you and best of luck," Melody said as she hung up.

Blaster's cassettes started to get worried about Katie, mostly Steeljaw, who nuzzled the boom box's leg worriedly. Just then, the Protectobots walked up, noticing Blaster's and his cassettes' worried faces.

"Hey Blaster, what's up?" Blades asked.

"Katie's teacher just called. Katie's missing," he said.

The Protectobots immediately started to get into their protective brother mode. "What? When?" Hot Spot asked worriedly.

"During lunch. The teachers looked around but couldn't find her. I said we'd look," Blaster said, kneeling down to Steeljaw. "Find Katie, go," he ordered.

Nodding, the lion cassette ran out the _ARK_ with the Protectobots following. "Let's try to canvass the areas! I'll follow Steeljaw!" Blades said as he ran after the cassette.

"Split up and find Katie! Move out!" Hot Spot ordered, running out of the base with First Aid following in one way, and Streetwise and Groove went the other way.

Blades and Steeljaw were walking down the block that was close to the park with Steeljaw sniffing the ground to find Katie's scent. "Katie! Baby sis, where are you!? Katie!" Blades shouted, looking around to find the honey-haired girl.

Steeljaw suddenly picked up the scent and made a noise that got the Air Support Protectobot's attention. "What is it, Steeljaw? Did you find her?" He asked.

In reply, the lion cassette ran, following the scent that lead to the tunnel in the park. "I'll take that as a yes," Blades said as he comm-linked his brothers. "Blades calling Protectobots, I think Steeljaw found Katie. We're at the park."

"We'll be there in three," Hot Spot responded. Three minutes later, the other Protectobots arrived and transformed, turning on their holoforms quickly. "Where is she?" Hot Spot asked.

"I think she's in the tunnel." Blades said.

Steeljaw stuck his head in the tunnel and saw little Katie, who was still crying. He nuzzled and licked her tear-soaked cheek as the seven year old opened her eyes to see him. "Steeljaw," she said quietly, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tight.

Streetwise then stepped forward and got down on his holoform knees in front of the tunnel. "Katie?" He asked gently.

Hearing the familiar voice, she looked up. "St-Streetwise?" She answered back with a small whimper.

"Katie, please come out. It's alright, it's just us," Hot Spot said gently and coaxingly.

The seven year old slowly crawled out of the tunnel with Steeljaw's help, eager to get to her brothers and the Protectobots gasped in shock at the sight of her all a mess.

"Katie, what happened? Are you hurt?" Hot Spot said worriedly, picking her up and brushing some food off from her. She flinched when he touched her forehead.

"Ow," she said quietly.

"Oh sweetling, you've got a scrape and bruise there on your head oh…Katie," he softly said, pulling Katie close to his chest as she whimpered and clung to him like a baby koala. "Come on sis, let's get you home. We'll give you a nice warm bath," the leader of the Protectobots said as he gently put her in his alt mode and Steeljaw climbed in too as they all transformed and headed back to the _ARK_.

* * *

 _Back at the ARK, an hour later…_

Hot Spot and First Aid were gently giving Katie a bath with the former being very careful while washing her hair and keeping an eye on her bruised and scraped forehead. The little girl whimpered quietly as her brothers gently wrapped a towel and helped her dry off. "Easy, sweetling, easy. First Aid's going to patch you up. Then we'll get you into some nice pajamas and in the rec room to watch a Disney movie marathon," Hot Spot said, taking Katie to her bedroom.

"Okay," she said as Hot Spot set her down on her bed and went to get her pajamas. Wrapping the warm towel around herself more, the little girl pulled out her picture that the bullies ripped, tears coming to her eyes again. First Aid noticed and sat down next to her on the bed.

"Katie, did you make that?" He asked softly. She nodded and showed him.

"I wanted to give it to you guys, but those bullies ripped it," she said sadly.

"Can I see it?" First Aid asked gently. After his little sister gave him the two halves of the picture, he looked at it thoughtfully. "Hmm. You know, I can fix this," he said after examining it.

"You will?" Katie asked hopefully.

"I can and I will," he said calmly. "No tape or glue either."

"Then, how are you going to fix it?" The seven year old asked, confused.

"A little Cybertronian magic. Just you wait and see, sweetspark," he said gently.

"Okay," she said.

"Here we are, nice warm pajamas," Hot Spot said giving their sister her pajamas.

Katie began putting on her pajamas, but was having a little hard time putting on the shirt part of her pajamas and trying to avoid the cut on her head. "Here sweetling, let me help you," Hot Spot said, gently pulling the head hole over her head.

"Thanks, Spoty," she said before curiosity got the best of her and she touched her forehead to where the scrape was and pulled her hand away to see a little blood on her fingertips.

"Ah, ah, ah…don't touch," First Aid said, looking at the scrape and bruise. "Come on, let's go and get you fixed up."

Katie raised her arms up and gave her brothers a really cute face and made grabby hands for First Aid to pick her up. They smiled. "As always, those eyes get bigger and bigger. Oh, and now the hands. Mmmm mmmm mmm" First Aid said with a chuckle as he picked her up, making his little sister giggle a bit and snuggle close to his holoform chest. "Now let's get you fixed, then how about a famous Protectobot ice cream sundae," he said as she nodded.

"Yes, please."

"Extra sprinkles or whip cream or dare I say…hot fudge?" First Aid asked teasingly, making her giggle. "Ah, what the heck, we'll make a mountain and whatever you don't finish, we'll save it for later," he teased more, making Katie laugh now.

"Aid, you never let me eat that many sweets. It gives me a sugar rush!"

"Oh you're right. Hmmm, maybe we should have a fruit salad instead," he said, smiling with a glimmer in his holoform eyes as he teased her even more, making her laugh more.

"Stop teasing me!" She said with a grin as she then started tickling his holoform ribs, making him squeak.

"Oh, now you asked for it!" First Aid said as he tickled her stomach and belly button, making her squeak and laugh as he chuckled in amusement.

"No! I'm sorry!" Katie laughed out as her brother stopped when they reached the medbay.

"So let's say a small sundae and a movie once I clean you up," he said, sitting Katie on a medical berth.

"Okay," the seven year old said, sitting patiently on the berth.

"Now, I'm going to clean it up, okay? Then I'm going to put a bandage on it," he said calmly, lightly cleaning the wound with antiseptic. She flinched and whimpered as it stung. "Sorry sweetspeed, just hold on a little longer," the healer of the Protectobots said soothingly as he finished cleaning her head wound. "There, all clean. Now all that's left is to bandage you up," he said, picking up the bandage. "Okay, press and stick." With that, he gently pressed a bandage to his little sister's head.

She gently touched it and looked up at her brother. "Eh, eh, no touching," he said, lightly tapping the top of her head.

"Okay," she said softly and quietly.

First Aid smiled gently. "Katie, baby sis, you're fine and safe. Now let's go enjoy a movie and some ice cream," he said, picking Katie up and pulling her close to his holoform chest to comfort her.

The little seven-year-old giggled a bit, but then started thinking about what the bullies had said. "Aid?" She asked.

"Yes, sweetspark?"

"Am I…a burden to you all?" Katie asked as she felt tears welling up in her eyes.

First Aid stopped short at those words, his eyes widening and he looked at Katie. "Katie, do not ever ask that again," he said, keeping his voice level.

"But that's what those bullies told me. Am I?" She asked as tears fell from her eyes.

The healer of the Protectobots pulled her close to his chest so that she could hear his spark beating. "No, you are not and I never want to hear you doubt yourself like that again," he said softly and stern.

She didn't say anything, but snuggled close to his holoform chest and listened to his sparkbeat as First Aid activated his private comm to Hot Spot so his sister wouldn't hear the conversation. "Hot Spot," he said.

"First Aid, is Katie okay?" Hot Spot asked.

"Physically yes, but those teenager boys did a bad number on her, telling her that she was a, and I quote 'burden to us'."

After a moment of quiet, the leader of the Protectobots spoke again. "What did you tell her?"

"That she isn't and to never ask that again."

"Okay, we'll all talk to her after she settles down more," Hot Spot said, finishing the conversation as both First Aid and Katie reached to the rec room and Streetwise walked up to them.

"Hi, Streets," Katie said cutely as she reached her arms out to him.

"Come here, kiddo," he said, pulling her into his holoform arms, cradling her as she cuddled his holoform neck. "Oh, what did those monsters do to my little patrol girl?" He asked, heading for the couch and setting Katie in his lap.

"A lot," was all she said as she snuggled close to her brother.

"Well, leave them in the review mirror and enjoy a nice movie. So what do you want to watch?" He asked.

"Can we watch The Lion King?" The little girl asked cutely.

"Hakuna Matata," Groove said calmly, ruffling her hair and making her giggle.

The next thing Katie knew, her brothers started singing the song and dancing and soon after she joined in. The Protectobots smiled and loved hearing her melodic voice. "Yeah, sing it sister!" Blades encouraged her as he danced with her. After the song ended and they stopped dancing, little Katie was giggling and laughing up a storm.

"That's how are little sister should be, happy and full of giggles," Hot Spot said, picking Katie up and twirling her above his head, making her laugh more and hold her arms out like a seeker before the leader of the Protectobots brought her back down to his chest. "Okay, we're settling down tonight," He said, sitting down and cradling Katie to his chest, who gave him a cute face and giggled, making him smile. "First Aid is getting your sundae set up," he said as the movie began.

"Kay!" The seven year old said, snuggling close to her big brother and nuzzling his holoform neck, making him chuckle.

A little later while the movie's going on, Katie was eating her ice cream before the Protectobots heard her squeak and looked to see her holding her head and squeezing her eyes shut. "You okay? Is your wound bothering you?" Hot Spot asked as Groove paused the movie.

"Brain freeze!" She said as she rubbed her head, making Hot Spot and First Aid chuckle while Blades and Streetwise laughed in amusement and Groove got a cup of warm water for her. "Thanks, Groove," she said as she drank the water slowly.

"Not a problem. Eat the rest of that slowly though alright?" Groove said with a smirk.

"Okay," she said as she began eating again, slowly this time. When the movie was over and Katie finished eating her sundae, she started to remember about the bullies again and the awful things they said to her. She didn't notice that some tears fell from her eyes, but the Protectobots noticed.

"Katie? Katie, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Hot Spot asked worriedly.

"Wh-What?" She said, looking at her brothers.

"You're crying. What's wrong, baby sis?" Blades asked worriedly. Katie then noticed her tears and quickly wiped them away.

"N-Nothing! I-I'm okay!" She said, panicking.

"Katie, no lying. What's wrong?" Hot Spot asked as the other Protectobots nodded and gathering around the little honey-haired girl in a circle on the floor.

"I…I can't stop thinking about what those mean bullies said to me," she said quietly.

"Katie, you are not a burden. We all love you and will help you know matter what," Hot Spot said gently.

"They've…They've been doing harsh stuff on me! They ripped my picture that I want to give it to you guys, they dumped their food and poured their milks all over me, they tripped me and I hit my head, I still remember when they gave me hypothermia and they hurt me, and they called me a little orphan brat, freak girl, crybaby, clumsy orphan brat, a-and a big orphan burden to all of you Autobots!" Katie said as she started crying her eyes out and having a meltdown.

"Oh Katie, come here, sweetspark, let big brother hold you. Easy now, easy," the leader of the Protectobots said, picking her up and holding her close as their sister cried on his holoform chest and him and the other Protectobots began rubbing and stroking her hair and back.

"I'm not all those things, am I?" She asked hesitantly.

"Katie, you're not an orphan," First Aid said.

"You're not clumsy," Groove said.

"You're not a freak," Streetwise said.

"You're not a crybaby," Blades said.

"And you're not a burden," Hot Spot said. "Remember your sister Rachel and her uncle had taken you in and we had taken you and Rachel in as a part of our Autobot family too? You're not any of those awful things, don't listen to those bullies."

"Katie, do you love us?" Streetwise asked.

She looked at them. "I do, I love you guys. You're my brothers. I love you, Rachel, Daddy/Optimus, everyone," she said softly as a few strands of hair fell in front of her face.

"And we love you to Cybertron and back millions and billions times over," Hot Spot said gently, pushing her hair away with the back of his hand and rubbing her back. "You are not an orphan, you are loved and under a roof with food, love, and care."

"I'm sorry guys." Katie apologized as she snuggled close to Hot Spot.

"No apologies are necessary, we all need reminding once in a while," Groove said gently, rubbing her back.

"I love you, big brothers," she said as a few more tears fell off her eyes.

"We love you too, little sister," The Protectobots said as they brought her in a group hug.

Katie rested her head on Hotspot's holoform shoulder. "I'm still feeling upset from what those bullies told me," she said sadly.

"Sweetspark, nothing they say is true. They just want you to doubt yourself," Groove said.

"Wh-What if they might do it again and make it worse?" She asked as she shivered.

"Sweetspeed, you need to take a few deep breaths right now, okay?" First Aid said gently, not liking his little sister was going into a panic attack.

"I…I c-can't, wh-what if th-they might h-hurt m-me again?" She whimpered and shivered more, thinking about what those bullies might do to her. Streetwise gently placed his holoform hands on either side of Katie's face, making her look him in the eyes as she looked at him with teary eyes.

"Katie, you need to breathe, baby sis. Just mirror me, alright?" He said, taking deep inhales through his nose and letting it out slowly through his mouth. Katie slowly copied him as the police car Protectobot did it three more times until the little girl was more relaxed. "Good girl," he said, kissing her head. She lightly giggles, but then squeaked when his hand touched her neck and she burst into more giggles. "Uh oh, I hear giggles," Streetwise said with a giant smile on his face and his brothers caught on his idea and gathered closer.

"Don't you guys dare," Katie said playfully, a big smile on her face as she tried to squirm free from Hot Spot, who held her tighter.

"Nope, tickle time! It's tickle time!" Streetwise said.

Soon all the Protectobots had a hand in tickling their little sister, who laughed happily and tried to get away. "There's our happy baby sister," Blades laughed.

The little girl continued laughing as Hot Spot and First Aid tickled her belly and ribs, Streetwise tickled her neck, Blades tickled the back of her knees, and Groove tickled her feet. She then laughed even more when Hot Spot blew raspberries on her belly. "Oh, looks like I hit the jackpot!" He said, blowing another raspberry.

They tickled her for three more minutes until her face turned a bit red while laughing and trying to squirm away. "Okay bros, let's give her a break," Groove said gently as he and his brothers stopped tickling her. Katie then calmed down and curled up in Hot Spot's lap.

"Feeling better, baby sis?" Blades asked, ruffling her hair.

"A little bit," she said cutely. First Aid smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I've got something for you," he said as he gave the little girl her picture she drew at school. Her eyes widened as she held her picture.

"You…You fixed it!" She said, looking at it the picture that was now fixed and looked like the bullies hadn't ripped it at all.

"I told you I'd fix it," he said gently.

"Is that the picture those bullies ripped?" Streetwise asked.

The little girl nodded and hugged the healer of the Protectobots. "Thank you, Aidy," she said as First Aid gently laughed.

"You're welcome, little sis," he said warmly.

The seven year old then shyly gave her picture to Hot Spot. "I'd made this for you guys. For being the best big brother to me ever," she said shyly.

"Aww Katie, it's beautiful," Groove said.

"Yeah, looks just like us," Blades said.

Hot Spot smiled and picked Katie up, hugging her. "Thank you Katie, we'll treasure this forever," he said gently. She sighed and hugged him back.

"I just wish there's a way to make those bullies to leave me alone for good," she said.

"Hmmm. Maybe we can fix that," The leader of the Protectobots said.

"Really?" Katie asked hopefully. Hot Spot nodded.

"Bros, I think it's time to show the Protecto in Protectobots," Streetwise said. They nodded and little Katie smiled at her brothers before she yawned tiredly and started to get sleepy.

"I think it's the best if we do it tomorrow cause cutie baby sister is tired. It's past her bedtime," Hot Spot said as he held little Katie close to him.

"I'm not tired," she said tiredly as she yawned again.

"Really? You could've fooled me," he chuckled as he began gently rocking her.

"You're going with me to school tomorrow?" She asked as she snuggled closer to her big brother, feeling very tired.

"We all will," Hot Spot promised.

"Can I sleep with you, big bubbas? Please?" She asked tiredly, giving them a cute face.

"Alright, but you go straight to sleep. Deal?"

"Okay, good night," Katie said quietly as she was almost asleep in his holoform arms. Hot Spot hummed gently as he continued to rock her as she fell fast asleep and snuggled close to him. All the gestalts then walked back into their rooms and lay down on their big berth and snuggled in close, each of them resting a comforting hand on their little sister, who giggled quietly in her sleep like she was having a good dream and she snuggled even closer to her brothers.

"Sounds like she's having a beautiful dream," First Aid whispered, gently stroking her hair and back.

"She deserves it after today," Hot Spot whispered.

"I still can't believe what those bullies said to her," Groove whispered as he brushed their sister's hair away from her face.

"I know, that and being filthy to her," Streetwise whispered, rubbing Katie's back a little.

"First they pushed her in a frozen lake and gave her hypothermia, then the hurt her and broke her wrist, and now this happened. Poor baby girl," First Aid whispered.

"Tomorrow, we'll deal with this. No one hurts our baby sister," Blades whispered, holding Katie's hand and squeezing it a bit. Hot Spot agreed with his brothers and he rubbed the honey-haired girl's head before they then heard her talking in her sleep.

"My big bubbas," she said, snuggling even more close to them.

"Love you, sweetspark," they all said at once and with that, they all fell asleep.

* * *

 _The next morning…_

Little Katie felt something gently shaking her to wake her up. "Come on sweetspark, time to rise and shine," Groove said.

The seven year old covered herself up with her blankets. "Uh-uh," she said.

"Come on, sis. Blades is making your breakfast," Streetwise said, pulling at the covers and making Katie giggle and curl up in a ball.

"I don't wanna get up and you can't make me," she said.

"Oh really? TICKLE ATTACK!" Groove announced, going for her ribs as Streetwise went for her stomach. Katie laughed and squirmed as they tickle her. "Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey."

"I'M UP! I'M UP! YOU GUYS WIN!" She laughed like crazy as they stopped after a few seconds.

"Okay, now come on, your hot breakfast is waiting," Streetwise said with a smile.

Katie raised her arms up and made grabby hands for them to pick her up. Groove smiled.

"Okay, up we get," he said as he picked her up making the little girl giggle and nuzzle his holoform neck. Groove smiled more before playfully tossing her up and catching her in his holoform arms again.

She laughed. "Higher, Groove! Higher!" She begged him.

"Okay. Up, up and away!" He said, tossing her up again.

"Look, Aid! I'm flying!" Katie said, laughing and holding her arms out like a seeker when they showed up in the rec room.

"Huh, I didn't know we got a new seeker," First Aid said, crossing his holoform arms, an amused smile on his face.

"Catch me, bubba!" Katie said as Groove gently tossed her over to his brother.

"Got you!" First Aid said, catching her before tickling her stomach, making her giggle and cuddle close to him. "Come on, time to fill your tanks," the healer of the Protectobots said, setting her in her chair and Blades gave their sister her breakfast.

"Here ya go, kiddo," he said.

"Thank you, Blades." Katie said as she starts eating her food.

"That a girl," Hot Spot said as he walked in and ruffled her hair. When she finished eating, she started to get worried again as her brothers notice. "Sweetspark, we're going with you," the leader of the Protectobots said.

"I'm just a little scared of what they might do with me next," she said nervously.

"Nothing once we are done talking to them and your teacher and principal," Hot Spot promised.

"Okay," she said as she lifted her arms up to Hot Spot, who smiled and picked her up.

"Let's go get you ready, sis," he said.

After Katie changed her clothes, brushed her teeth, and grabbed her backpack, she got in Hot Spot's alt mode and they set off, but she started fiddling with her locket. "Spoty?" She asked nervously.

"Yes, little sister?" Hot Spot asked calmly.

"You're not going to leave me all alone, are you?" The seven-year-old asked, scared.

"No sweetspark. If you still feel uncomfortable after we talk to them, we'll take you home," he said gently as he hugged her in his holoform.

"It's just because the bullies said that you guys will abandon me and leave me on the streets," she said sadly.

"Sweetspark, Autobots never abandon anyone, ever. That's part of the sworn oath we have," Hot Spot said, hugging her close.

"Promise?" Katie asked hopefully.

"I promise," he said firmly.

When they reach to the school, Katie slowly got out of Hot Spot and walked to the school doors. But then, she felt someone grab her hair and pull hard, making her fall to the ground. She heard laughing and looked up to see the bullies. "Back for another round, orphan brat?" The leader asked cruelly.

"I not an orphan, you bullies," she said bravely.

"Oh really? Did the Autobots abandoned you and left you alone on the streets just like your parents left you?" The leader said coldly.

"You're wrong! The Autobots never abandoned me, they loved me and care for me. And my brothers are always there for me no matter what! So just leave me alone forever!" Katie shouted.

The next thing anyone knew, the leader slapped her face and grabbed her by the front of her shirt. "Well, where are your brothers now, orphan brat?!" He shouted. "You're getting a firm beating for talking back at us!"

The little girl started screaming and tried to get away. "HOTSPOT! BIG BROTHERS! HELP ME!" She shouted.

"KATIE! TRANSFORM!" The Protectobots said in unison as they combined to form Defensor. The bullies looked up in horror, but the leader got a good grip on Katie, refusing to let go of her.

"DEFENSOR!" She shouted.

"Katie. Let go of our sister!" Defensor said, picking the bullies and Katie up. The other two bullies screamed as they were picked up.

"Why are you bullying our sister?" Defensor asked, his voice cold with anger.

"Because she's a stupid orphan brat, and a big orphan burden to all of you Autobots! She does nothing but cries, being a coward, and always goes on about her parents! And mostly, she also distracts you when the Decepticons showed up! She deserves all the punishment we're giving her!" The leader shouted.

"You are wrong. Katie is the reason we are strong and are able to stop the Decepticons," Defensor said, his voice firm and sure. The leader growled and gripped little Katie tighter, making her whimper.

Hearing Katie whimper, Defensor activated his holoform, a tall man who quickly gripped the young man's wrist, making him grunt and look at Defensor with cold eyes. Katie opened her eyes and reached to her brother. Defensor held the boy's wrist, squeezing hard, forcing the teen to let go of the little girl. The combiner's holoform then picked the seven-year-old up and she clung to him as they were all set down on the ground by the giant Autobot's actual form, Defensor's holoform took the three teenagers and Katie inside the school and to the principal's office.

The little girl looked up at her brothers' holoform due to her never seeing it before. "Defensor? Is that you?" She asked as he looked down at her, smiling.

"Yes sweetspark, it's me," he said.

Katie hugged him tight like a baby koala and buried her face in his holoform chest. "We've got you," he said reassuringly, gently hugging her close.

A little later while the principal and Katie's teacher talked to the three teenagers, the seven-year-old snuggled close to Defensor's holoform in his lap, still whimpering a bit after what happened. "Shhhh…shhh…we've got you, baby sis. We'll take care of you," Defensor said softly, stroking her slightly pink cheek with a gentle finger.

"I wish those bullies would leave me alone forever," she said.

"I know. Miss Melody and Mr. Wellfare are handling it," the combiner said.

After Katie calmed down a bit, Mr. Wellfare, Miss Melody, and the bullies stepped out of the office. "Alright Katie, everything's going to be fine now," Melody said softly.

"Really?" Katie asked hopefully as she hugged Defensor.

"Yes, these three are going to a correctional facility," Principle Wellfare said.

"WHAT!?" The bullies shouted in horror.

"What's that place?" Katie asked as she looked at her combiner brother.

"It's a facility to help younger generations deal with issues that they're having troubles facing," he replied.

"You mean when they've become crazy?" She asked in confusion.

Defensor shook his head. "Not always. Sometimes and mostly when more guidance is needed," He said calmly.

"Your brother is right, and it's also far away, so they won't bother you ever again," Melody said.

"I don't think so!" Said the leader as he and his friends tried to run away.

"Not so fast!" Defensor deactivated, leaving Streetwise, Groove, and Blades surrounding the bullies while Hot Spot and First Aid held onto Katie. The bullies stopped and looked in horror as Blades and Streetwise cracked their holoform knuckles and little Katie hugged Hot Spot and First Aid tightly.

"You boys made your bed, now lay in it," Streetwise said.

"No one hurts our baby sister…," Blades said.

"…and gets away with it," Groove finished.

"Do you realize how much you hurt her?" First Aid said as he rubbed his little sister's back.

"How much damage you have done?" Hot Spot said, gently pressing Katie's face to his shoulder, making sure she didn't see the bullies anymore.

"That orphan brat deserves it! She doesn't deserve a good life!" The leader shouted, making little Katie cry quietly and Blades shut the bully up by putting a mouth guard on him and put cuffs on his wrists. The other two stood silently by, deciding it was better to stay silent and cooperate than end up like their leader.

"Brothers, take these three to their transport. Miss Melody, Principal Wellfare, I apologize, but we're taking Katie back home to rest. This has been a stressful enough day for her," Hot Spot said.

"It's alright. Katie?" Melody asked as Katie looks at her with teary eyes.

"If you want, we could transfer you into your sister's school. Would you like that?" The teacher asked softly.

"Will I see you, Mr. Wellfare, and my friends again?" She asked.

"Don't worry, you will, hun," Melody said, winking at her.

The honey-haired girl looks at her brothers. "Can I, please?" She asked, giving them a cute face. Hot Spot looked at his brothers before nodding.

"That should be fine," he said.

"Oh, and one more thing, Katie. I found this where your old home was when the 'Cons destroy it. I figured this must be yours cause it had your name on it and I fixed it up," Melody said as she pulled out a grey wolf plushie from her bag.

The little girl realized what it is and frantically reached for it, making Melody giggle as she gave it to her and Katie hugged it tightly. "I thought I never see it again," the seven-year-old said.

"Who's that, Katie?" First Aid asked as the little girl showed her brothers her wolf plushie.

"This is Blizzard," she said.

"Cute little guy for a cute sister," Hot Spot said as their sister giggled and hugged her plushie.

"Thank you, Miss Melody," Katie said as she reached for her. The teacher giggled and hugged her.

"You're welcome, hun. I'll come by visit sometime to see how you're feeling," Melody said softly.

"Thank you, Miss Melody and Mr. Wellfare," Hot Spot said before turning away, an indication they were heading back to base.

"Come on, Katie, let's go home," First Aid said gently.

"Okay, bye Miss Melody and Mr. Wellfare. Thank you for everything," Katie said as she waved goodbye to them over her brother's shoulder.

"You're welcome, Katie," Mr. Wellfare waved back.

The little girl laid her head down on Hot Spot's holoform shoulder as tears fell from her eyes. "Shhh…little sister…no more tears," he said gently, wiping Katie's tears away with an equally gentle hand.

"Spoty, I'm so happy," she said softly as she smiled and hugged her big brother.

"So are we, Katie. So are we," he said, hugging his little sister back as they went home with Katie being satisfied that she'd never be bothered again by the bullies and the Protectobots being satisfied that no one would ever hurt their little sister again.

* * *

 **Please leave KatieMae77, Steelcode, and myself a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
